


Dean And The Fourth Of July Bikini Car Wash

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves his car. He also loves scantily-clad women. How very American. Originally posted July 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean And The Fourth Of July Bikini Car Wash

Sam scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. They'd beaten that ghost last night, but only barely, after the car got stuck in a mud puddle and Dean set off a barrel of fireworks 'accidentally.' So when Dean had said he wanted to get the car cleaned, Sam had thought that made sense. Until Dean pulled into some random parking lot with a big sign advertising the Fourth of July Bikini Car Wash.

Now Dean was playing some loud rock, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and bouncing along, and Sam was forced to watch him leer at the three smiling girls, three girls who Sam would swear were still in high school, wearing red white &amp; blue flag bikinis and rubbing their breasts on the car's hood to spread around the soap suds.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, baby?"

At first Sam thought Dean was talking to the girls through the windshield, until he recognized the way Dean was stroking the dashboard.

"Dean, you cannot possibly think that your car appreciates this."

"Damn straight. She's got good taste." Dean smirked, as if to say that being with him was proof of that.

"One, it's a car, and two, you're an idiot."

Dean waved his hand carelessly. One of the girls began rubbing her star-spangled ass on the driver's side window, right by Dean's face, and he turned to stare appreciatively. Another was suggestively rubbing her hand up and down the car's antenna.

"And this only cost ten bucks," Dean exclaimed with a whistle. "It's a fucking wonderful country, Sammy. God bless America."


End file.
